candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level Failed
A game over happens when the player fails to meet certain conditions in a level, for example, in jelly levels, if the player does not clear all the jellies, presses the quit button (for the web version, it applies to all level types. In on Android or iOS, it only applies to non-timed levels when they do not make a move), or there are too few candies (usually happens in levels that do not spawn new candies such as level 129 and level 192, though it might happen when there is too many chocolates on the board or if a toffee tornado blocks the candy's entrance (like level 165 or old level 440)) or, when the candy bomb's move count reaches zero, or when Odus falls from the moon scale. Before the game over screen, the "Oh No!" screen will be shown, then the player will be asked either to buy +5 moves boosters or end the game with either End Game or the back arrow, which will show the game over screen, as shown in the picture below. Also on Android and iOS version, there will be one extra screen on a blue and white striped banner, stating that the player does not fulfil the objective (Level failed! You did not reach the goal!). When the player gets a game over, Tiffi will cry, and asks the player to try again (if the "Try again" button is pressed when the player has no more lives, the "No more lives" window will pop up instead) or just press the X button to go back to the map screen. The game over screen will also tells the reason why the player fails a level, like in the picture on the gallery, the player gets a game over because he/she does not collect all orders within the given moves (on mobile devices, the game over does not show the exact reason why the player loses the level. E.g. a player in an ingredients level could lose because a candy bomb is about to explode but the game over screen will show the player losing because the player did not bring down all the ingredients). Also when you get a game over screen, your life will decrease by one unless Live Forever is activated. Trivia *On Samsung Galaxy devices, if you press the back or quit button during a game, or if you run out of moves, you can check the remaining battery power and the current time. Useful if you need to check what time it is now or if you need to charge your device. As of Android 4.4 KitKat, it applies to all devices. You can pull down the notification bar to check your unread messages without having to leave the game! *The background is purple instead of cream (or pink on web version) in Dreamworld levels (Web and Mobile 1.58< only). *When you fail a level because of bombs, the reason for failure is, "You did not remove the bomb in time!" on web. However, in mobile, failing a level because of bombs would show the reason as, "You did not (clear all the jelly/bring down all ingredients/finish all the orders/reach the target score/reach the target score in time)". This is the same case when you fail a level because of Odus falling off the moon scale, except that on web, the reason would be "Odus fell off the moon!". Gallery Game Over.png|Don't cry, Tiffi, when I fail to collect all orders.... Gameovernomoves.png|Game over when the player has only one move left and no more possible switches. GameOverBombExploded.png|Game over when a player failed to remove a candy bomb before it exploded. Also notice the purple colour scheme, which is for Dreamworld levels. Game Over animation.gif|Game Over (animation) Reality level 440 no switches.png|Game over when the player has only one move left and no more possible switches. (mobile devices) Image001.jpg|Keep trying! Also notice the notification bar at the top, showing all notifications, remaining battery power, and current time. So close!.jpg|Did not fulfil the requirements of the episode! (iOS) Screenshot_2014-03-12-23-25-12.png|The new Out of Moves screen in the March 11th update, showing that the player just needs one more jelly to complete the level. Also notice the notification bar at the top. Jelly game over candy bomb.png|Game over on mobile devices (Jelly levels). Note that the reasons stated are different. Ingredients game over candy bomb.png|Game over on mobile devices (Ingredients levels). Note that the reasons stated are different. Screenshot_2015-08-19-22-44-11.png|Game over on mobile devices (Timed levels). Note that the reasons stated are different. Screenshot_2015-08-20-11-26-21.png|Game over on mobile devices (Dreamworld levels which Odus fell down). Note that the reasons stated are different. Hex web failure.png|Game over when a player fails a Hexagon Level (web) Hex mobile failure.png|Game over when a player fails a Hexagon Level (mobile) Level failed.png|Level failed banner (mobile) No possible switches.gif|No more possible switches! Why? Category:Elements